Advantages and Disadvantages
by CrimsonNailpolish
Summary: A CSI Vegas crossover. Ryan gains a intern while working on a murder case, and gets a little closer than allowed. Only to find out her connection to Greg Sanders from CSI Vegas
1. Chapter 1

**I seriously own nothing. But I'd be okay if I owned Greg or Ryan. :)**

**This is my first CSI fic so please go easy on me. I usually write Lost Boy's fanfic.**

**Reviews and feedback are great!**

* * *

Ryan drug a smooth tan hand through his dark brown hair, furrowed his brows and lipped his lips nervous. One hand was pressing down on a thick dust coated book on human anatomy. He squinted in attempts to focus on the blotchy text. His free hand rustled through a pile of photographs. His hand landed on a particular photograph, the latest victim of the mystery killer. The latest victim was that of a nineteen-year-old exotic dancer named Misty Pennington. Like the other victims she was strangled with an unknown object. He sighed, running another hand through his hair.

"Ryan?" The deep voice of his boss, Horatio startled him.

"Yeah H?" Ryan didn't even glance up.

"How's the search for our weapon?"

"Still no sign. The cause of death appears to be strangulation. But there is only evidence to indicant that that there was pressure applied in certain areas, but not around the entire neck. The bruises don't prove that it was a hand."

" I think I may have an answer to your riddle Mr. Wolf. Allow me to introduce you to Lenne Sanders." Horatio gestured to the young women that had quietly entered after him.

Ryan turned around in mid yawn only to choke back the rest of his exhales. "Hhhi." He jumped up and extended his hand which she took offering a small grin.

"I'll leave her to explain it all to you. I have a meeting with our latest victims parents."

"Good luck." Ryan offered remembering all to well the reaction the last family gave.

As Horatio left, Lenne took a step forward and helped herself to the file on Misty Pennington. "Tragic isn't it?" She eyed Ryan with interest. "You a cop?"

"Um, yes. I mainly do lab work and assist at the crime scenes now. I'm sorry what do you do?"

"Lawyer." She offered him a tiny smirk.

"Oh. A lawyer?" Ryan set down the photos and looked up at her with puzzlement.

"Sorta. I haven't graduated yet. I work for the Las Vegas CSI team. That's where Rogers originated before he skipped town."

"I was going to say you didn't look old enough. Wait Roger's, he has a name now?" Ryan sat straight upright, his full attention directed to her.

"Ah, now I caught your attention." She smiled pushing a long strand of her chocolate brown locks from her face. "Phillip Rogers. He has some pending sexual assault with intend to murder charges on him in Vegas. I believe he killed a showgirl there, same fashion as the murders here. We are under the knowledge he buys drugs here to cart and push back in Vegas."

Ryan rolled his chair back and stood up. "This guy is facing drug charges too? Man, this girl is the third victim. He might want to consider another career."

"The only career for him now is waiting in a dark cold cell block." Lenne rested against the desk and offered Ryan her folder, which he gladly took.

"Whoa." Ryan stuck his hand to his back pocket and pulled out a vibrating phone. "Him, looks like we may have another victim." He grabbed his jacket and was trailed out the door by Lenne.

"Nice van." Noted Lenne as she shoved a pile of burger wrappers and over creased files into the back.

"What they drive Limo's where you come from?" Ryan hide his grin.

"No." She cocked her head to face him. "Denali's."

Ryan's grin instantly dissolved. "Touché."

They arrived on the scene only seconds behind Alexx and Eric. Followed by Calleigh and her new Hummer. "Looks like the parties already started." Lenne pointed towards a group of old balloons that were tangled in the bushes.

"And already ended." Ryan concluded.

"Ryan who's this? Your girlfriend?" Eric teased Ryan.

" Lenne Sanders. I work for Gil Grissom." Lenne frowned her arms folded not offering a handshake.

"Oh yeah yeah, your on loan from Vegas." Eric flashed her another smile which she returned while shaking her head. "Did you say Sanders?"

"If you'll excuse me." She pushed past him and followed Ryan into the house. If she hadn't known what to ecpect she might of heaved her breakfast. Though she wasn't to sure that anyone ever grew accustomed to the stench of decaying flesh.

"Emily Long. Age seventeen. Cause of death I believe is the same as the other's." Alexx was hunched over the poor dead girls corpse.

Ryan took a step back, "oh god, not again."

"Don't like the bloaters?" Lenne smiled and placed a hand on his back. "Practice makes perfect." She shoved his closer.

" Um, yeah. Okay so due to the bloated and the color, I'm going to go with she's been dead for at least four days?"

"Yep." Alexx examined the girl's neck. "We'll have to wait for the bloating to go down to tell for sure. But I'm almost positive she's been dead longer than Misty."

"How come no one has found her?" Lenne asked wrinkling her nose up as Alex popped the girl's bloated form.

"Good question."

"I need a drink." Ryan said holding back the urge to vomit.

"Ditto." Lenne smiled and snapped a finally photo of the girl.

Ryan was drumming his fingers on the bar's deep mahogany finish. The barmaid smiled at him and offered him a wink. "Hey Ryan. Another beer for you and your pretty girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend." He blushed. He grabbed the two beers and headed over to the table in the distant corner where thin women with long lashes and chocolate elbow length hair waited. He set the drinks down managing not to spill a drop.

"We've had quite a few already." She smiled. They had four already.

"So what's your story? You just visiting the sandy beaches of Miami, or this case go deeper then just paper?" Ryan flashed her a charming smile.

"I'm not drunk enough yet." She finished her fifth beer in one long gulp. "So Mr. Ryan Wolf what's your story?"

He smiled and laced his fingers around his own beer. "Who said I had one?"

"Fair enough. It's crowded in here. Can you take me back to my hotel? I would call and taxi and go myself but I don't know where I am."

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Nope."

"Well then, let me be your tour guide." Ryan slapped a bill on the table and took her arm and together they hailed a cab.

Ryan couldn't make what hotel she was staying at between her kissing his neck. She was really forceful, or drunk. Either way- his advantage. He stuttered his own apartment address and shoved a wad of bills at the cab driver. They stumbled into his bedroom and he flicked on the light before his body was shoved onto his unmade bed. He pulled her town to his level and kissed her back, his hand fumbling with his shirt buttons. To his surprise she ripped his shirt off him and smirked. He did the same to her red blouse and grinned sheepishly.

"Wait." Lenne pushed his hands back.

"Wha-what?" Ryan gave her a mixed expression.

"Should we be doing this?"

"Um. No?" Ryan asked shaking his head with confusion.

"Okay then." She smiled down at him and he returned it. Ryan over turned her and took the top.

Two days had passed and either of them could wipe the smirks off their faces as they passed each other in the hall. They had cleared that the last victim on the same cause of death as the other girls.

"All died the same way. The only leads we have is a drug dealer named Jeff Bash. Whom we are keeping in custody on numerous drug charges, but not enough to convict him on murder. Great, four dead girls, and no suspect. No finger prints, no skin cells, nothing. Zip. God." Ryan tossed the folders onto Lenne's desk angered at their dead end.

"Maybe not." Lenne hung up her phone. "I just got off the phone with Grissom. They think they might have found the murder weapon, and skin cells to match."

"How?" Ryan leaned on the desk.

"Another murder, this time in Vegas."

"Travel's fast doesn't he?" Horatio had entered the office. "The weapon should be here anytime now. I am guessing as you may have already thought Ms. Sanders that there are two killers."

"That would explain how he got from Miami to Vegas in a flash." Ryan explained.

"Well, Rogers a wrestler, so maybe the accomplice is a partner."

"As in a sweaty man in spandex wrestler?" Ryan asked.

"Yea. That's why the weapon is unidentifiable I suspect. I think he is using a tool, that a normal person with a little less muscle could mange."

"Such as?"

"I have a hunch. But until I see the item I won't be sure." Lenne was glancing between Horatio and Ryan. "What?"

"The funny part of the matter Ms. Sanders is that the skin cells pulled from the weapon were female. Not the victims." Horatio folded his arms and started at Lenne unblinking.

"A female wrestler then?" Ryan injected.

"I'll pull a list." Lenne shrugged annoyed that her theory was falling apart.

"Very good. Check for one's in the Vegas that may have a connection to either Mr. Rogers or Miami."

"Or the drug dealer." Ryan added.

"Steroids." Horatio muttered before leaving.

Lenne hit a few keys and glanced up to Ryan. "Can I help you Mr. Wolf?" She nibbled her lip after a few seconds of silence between them. She cleared her throat and adjusted her necklace. "Mr. Wolf?" She tried again.

"Dinner. Tonight." He was starring at her a mischievous grin plastered across his olive complexion, a smile dancing in the corner of his mouth.

"Are you asking me?" She placed her elbows on the desk and inched her body closer to his. He nodded and bent over the desk and placed a soft kiss on her full, red lips.

A crash inches from them on the desk caused the pair to jerk apart. A larger plastic bag was dumped; the contents were two large metal objects, obviously tools. "Wrenches?" Ryan asked. He looked at Lenne who wasn't paying any attention to the bag on her desk but was locked on the object over Ryan's shoulder. Ryan turned around.

"Greg." Lenne blurted out.

"Lenne." The slightly taller male responded. His hair was messy and he looked as though he hadn't shaved in about a week. Perhaps going for the scruffy work. His uniform said CSI.

"Greg?" Ryan asked, the playing the familiar name in his head.

"Greg." Lenne repeated.

"Your-" Ryan was about to say from Vegas but the other male cut him off.

"Her husband."

* * *

**Well? Review!**

**Janie Marie Doe**


	2. The Thing about being Loyal

**Thank you to my reviewers: Malsy,Katherin Bend,csiwolfe08**

**Sorry it took so long, I'm writing two storys at once.**

**Don't worry I'm not gonna make Ryan's life miserable. I like him and Greg.**

**Janie**

**and review**

* * *

"Lenne." Greg Sanders was in pursuit of a slender brunette figure that was ducking and putting as many objects between them as possible. He grunted as his shin in an act of sheer clumsiness knocked into a wall edge, he was inches from her. "Lenne."

The smaller female spun around on her heels to face him. "What!?" She snapped her blue eyes widening as he almost collided with her. She was foaming at the mouth.

"Don't what me. You know what. I should be the one asking questions remember? You left without a single note. I had to find out from your uncle Grissom where you went." Greg stood up straight a small tinge of pain smoldering in his shin.

"Fine." She adverted her glance to the other young man that was trying to conceal himself just in earshot. "Just not here."

"Then let's go home." Greg eyed her expecting her to rage.

"Home. You mean the home I found you at with her in your bed." She bite her lip and turned once more and left him a lock of her long hair hitting his nose.

Greg followed her out the door towards where her white impala was parked. He made sure to note they were out of prying ears and eyes. "Why here? I'll skip the scene in which I found you at for now. You could have followed the evidence for this case back home. We're not supposed to get personally involved in a case Lenne."

She rested against the car and clutched her bag to her chest taking a deep breath. "Greg. I just don't think-"

"Think what? I don't know what to say okay. Sarah and I knocked back some drinks I don't know what happened. When I woke up you where standing there and she was in bed." Greg moved closer to her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm no better. I ran from the problem and I- just no better."

"Look I figured you slept with Wolfe. Hey we're even."

Lenne glared at him, a menacing smile planted on her lips. "Even? Your kidding right? I really don't think a relationship should be based on a scale."

Greg shook his head in agreement. "Your right."

Lenne unlocked her car and tossed her bag in. "You know I always thought you loved Sarah." Lenne smiled at him and climbed inside. She didn't even allow him time to utter a reply as she drove away.

"I don't, I love you." Greg uttered at the disappearing taillights in the distance, his left hands thumb twirling his wedding band around.

"Hey Lenne, this is Ryan. Look I don't know what just happened, um anyway can you call me back.' Lenne snapped her cell phone closed and sighed tossing it on the counter of her hotel room. She plunged herself on the heap of what they called a 'bed'. Ryan was a good guy, to good for her. Then again he was a lot different from her husband. Oh yeah. Greg loving, loyal husband of three years was also in the picture.

You could scratch the loyal part.

Lenne frowned, how could things be back to normal with Greg now? She retched the cell from her pocket and dialed the number. A butterfly crept its way from her stomach to her throat. "Hell-hello?" Stuttered the voice.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah. Hey."

"Look, trust me that's not how I wanted you to find out. Greg and I are separated." Lenne kicked of her heels and attacked the tight panty hose.

"I guessed. I just didn't guess you were a Mrs." Ryan joked irritation in his tone.

"I'm not. I mean I was at one point, just stuff happens." Lenne's nails scratched a run in her only remaining pair of hose.

" So what are you going to do? I mean I'm a little confused here, you aren't using me are you?" Ryan questioned, his voice husky.

"If I was, would I tell you?"

"Good point." Ryan laughed obviously nervous. "So then are you available? I mean I know there's the whole Greg thing so I'll understand."

Lenne closed her eyes and remembered the scene she had walked in on over a month ago. "I'd like to try again. But I really can't promise anything until I talk to him."

"Tomorrow, that little Italian restaurant next to the water."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Lenne was blushing as she hung up. She got up and caught her reflection in the mirror and pulled her hair into a ponytail. A soft knock on the door jerked her attention. The pizza guy, she had almost forgotten she had ordered a pizza. She grabbed the twenty from the drawer and opened the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lenne made to close the door only as a heavy foot in the doorway.

"Berlenne Sophia Sanders, please wait. I already paid the guy." Greg pleaded.

With a cold glare Lenne let go of the door and sloped into the leather chair by the bed. "Make it quick."

Judging by the bottle of captain Morgan's and the dr. pepper he had in tote with the pizza, it wasn't about to be quick. He plopped down on the bed and opened the pizza box. "We need to talk." He offered her a paper plate with a large bacon slice on it.

"No kidding." Lenne pulled out her bag and surmised a few napkins and tossed them at him. "I know how you are." He looked up at her a tiny spot of sauce visible on his lip.

"I'm sorry, I want us to work. Look I know I can't just erase what Sarah and I did. We make this work; we got married for a reason. I know you've been here for a month, and I don't know how serious your relationship is with Wolf. I love you. Let's try." Greg was giving her the look. His classical, sad puppy dog eyed look.

Lenne was choking back her angry tears. She wiped a folder she had stowed in her bag at him. She looked away, avoiding his eye. Greg set down his pizza and opened the folder. He remained emotionless and silent as he thumbed through the papers. "Divorce." He turned his gaze at her, his eyes swollen. "That's it, a divorce. You don't even want to try?"

It head and think it all through."

"So you slept with Ryan Wolfe. You call that clearing your head?" His voice rose louder than before.

Lenne retrieved two four shot glasses from the kitchenette. She poured a shot of dr.pepper and a two shots of captain Morgan's. She had meant them for herself, but before she could reach for either, Greg had emptied all three. Lenne grabbed the bottle of Morgan's and gulped down a large amount, choking on the taste. "You know Greg alcohol is were it all starts."

"Okay, so what are we going do about this situation?"

"Give it six months." Lenne smiled taking another large drink before Greg snatched the bottle away.

"Six months? Your joking right, you mean dating. Like you and me just dating. The last time you said that was when I proposed." Greg smiled back at her, stealing a swig.

"Greg in all fairness, it was our second date." Lenne smirked.

"I thought we hit it off."

"Yea, well look where it has lead us." Lenne reminded him, snatching the bottle from him.

"I don't want to try Lenne, you're my wife, the only one I want to be with." Greg shook his head. "It's him isn't it?"

Lenne adverted her eyes. "Who?"

"Wolf. I got it, you like him don't you?" Greg chewed his tongue offering her a look of disgust.

"Lets not got there." Lenne shot him a warning look.

Greg stood up and finished the last of the Morgan's. He watched Lenne grab a bottle of Smirnoff from the fridge and take a long drink. She brought the bottle with her as she inched towards him. He crossed his arms, "it was one time with Sarah. Can you say the same?" He retched the bottle from her causing her to push him back onto the bed.

Lenne pushed him down, and climbed atop him and slammed his arms to his side with her own. "Yeah, so I like Ryan."

"Bitch." He teased. He pushed up and brought his lips to his drunken wife.


End file.
